The Spirits
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Isabella lives with Valentina and her daughter Jasmine. She is forbidden to leave the house and doesn't know much about the outside world. But when she encounters these strange girls on multiple occasions, and she recognizes them, what will happen? And who are these mysterious spirits shrouded in mystery? R&R! No flames! (Takes place in nineteenth century.) So read on!
1. Chapter 1

Starts off confusing, just cause that's how i roll, but i hope it clears up. If it doesn't please don't hate me. Now, enjoy the craziness that is my brain.

* * *

"Mother, why do we have to do this?" A small girl looks up at her mother with green-brown eyes.

"Because she will be safe." The woman replies to her young daughter.

"How do you know?"

"Hush child. We can't afford for her to wake now."

The girl quiets and the two females walk in silence. Suddenly something shifts in the mother's arms and she glances down, her brown eyes softening as she gazes down at her youngest child.

"Mother, will she be okay?"

"I hope so. She deserves better than what she has with us." The mother whispers.

"But-"

"She doesn't belong. Soon our people will find that out."

The woman kneels down and gently places the bundled up infant on the luscious green stalks of grass. She straightens up and her other child slips a small hand into her mother's.

"Avery, we must never tell anyone about this. It is a secret for our ears only." The mother informs her.

"Of course Mother."

Then the two turn and start to disappear among the trees. But as the wind picks up, blowing their brunette hair from their faces and exposing their pointed ears, the mother and child glance back one last time at an infant lost in the whirlwind of nature.

* * *

Probably an awful idea but it came to my crowded brain and I thought it would be good. I enjoy nymphs and stuff (mostly because i'm suspected of being one... shhhhh) so I really wanted to write this. No flames please! Oh and this takes place like in... olden times. Maybe nineteenth century or something? i don't know, it just isn't modern times.


	2. Chapter 2

So... i got lazy and didn't want to add this to the 'first chapter' but really this is basically part of the first chapter. Please excuse my laziness!

* * *

"Valentina! You need to come here!"

The young Mai woman looks up from her daughter's sleeping form and sees one of the younger Mai running towards her.

"What is it?" She demands as she rises from the chair in the warm cabin, wind howling right outside the window.

"Valentina, we found a child in the forest. What should we do?"

"Show me the child." The commanding female orders.

The Mai nods and starts to lead the leader out of the house. She shrugs on a jacket and runs after the young man. They weave through the waving trees and emerge in a clearing, the strong winds dying down to a soft breeze. There, in the middle of the clearing, lies a tiny body, limbs struggling to move about in the binding blankets keeping it warm. Valentina walks forward and kneels beside the infant, studying it closely. On the child's forehead is a mark very familiar to the female Mai. An ankh. So this child is a descendant of an Egyptian deity, not uncommon for these parts, but whom? That's when she notices the blanket isn't made of any sort of cloth. It's made of soft moss and grass. This child is a descendant of Isis, the patron of nature and light.

"We're taking this child in. It would be cruel to leave anything out here to die." Valentina decides, taking the small bundle in her arms.

The two struggle against the wind, Valentina curling inward to protect the child from the cold. They finally make it to the small house by the trees and burst inside, desperately trying to warm up. Valentina looks down and decides the infant is a girl.

"You're such a beautiful girl. I think I'll call you Isabella. How is that?" She croons down to the little girl.

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter (not really) done! Watcha think? Huh? Huh? Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Our first full-length not actually a prologue chapter! Yay for me! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I have been studying the trees for a while now and I'm sure they are alive. Or at least something in them is alive. Mom rarely lets me leave the house, although she doesn't have a problem with Jasmine, and I pass the time by looking out at the surrounding forest. My name is Isabella and I am six years old. My mom and sister are both Mai but I'm not. Maybe Bastet decided I wasn't good enough to become a Mai. I don't really know but I'm still pretty mad that my family gets these cool powers and I don't have anything.

"Isabella, you know your mother doesn't like it when you stare at the forest. She's afraid you'll find something that scares you." Julia, the woman that watches over me during the day, scolds me lightly.

"Yes, yes I know. But I'm sure the forest is alive."

"Don't be ridiculous. The trees are technically alive but the forest being _alive_? Preposterous."

Julia loves using big words that confuse me at times. But I get what she's trying to say.

"Maybe. But I like the way they branches and leaves move in the wind, as if they are waving to me." I sigh.

"Well that's interesting. Now come along, time for lunch."

I scowl as she leads me to the table and makes me eat. But right after she goes back to her actual work I bolt towards the window, surprised when I find it open. I look around, making sure Jeremy isn't anywhere in sight, and quickly climb out of the house. When my feet touch the springy and slightly wet ground, I almost shriek in surprise. I didn't think the ground could be this wet and cold. Our get stuck between my toes this easily. But I shake off my surprise and start walking farther into the trees. Suddenly I hear rustling above me. I immediately look up but don't see a thing. Then I hear giggling. Someone is definitely in the trees.

"W-who's there?" I call out shakily.

The giggling intensifies and I start trembling in fear. Whoever is here isn't very nice scaring me like this.

"Hush, you'll scare her." A voice calls through the giggling.

"Quiet, she'll hear you." Another joins the first.

"I can hear you! So come out now and I won't report you to my mother!" I yell.

"Oh please, we're not scared of a Mai."

Two girls slide into view. They're around Jasmine's age, eleven. They seem a lot shorter than Jasmine, thinner too. Their hair, one blond and the other brunette, is curled slightly, with flowers stuck carefully into the hairs. They are wearing flowy dresses to their knees. The blond girl is wearing a light brown one while the other wears a dark green.

"We aren't going to hurt you." The brunette assures me, her green-brown eyes soft.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"We can't tell you that." The blond snaps.

"Why is that?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

The brunette steps forward and her slender fingers lightly brush my forehead where I have a strangely shaped birthmark.

"You are marked. Yet you say your family is Mai. We cannot tell you anything until we know for sure you are not human." She informs me.

"Isabella! Isabella, come back!"

"Your human is calling you."

The two girls step back and disappear from view. I step forward and reach out for them but suddenly I'm yanked away. I'm carried through the trees and am back in the house with a glaring Julia in front of me.

"Isabella, what were you thinking? You know you are not supposed to leave the house! You could have been killed by a bear or a Jackal or something! There are reasons why your mother has rules in place! Now I have to bathe you again." She whines at the end.

"Why?"

"Your mother is bringing in a cousin of yours. Now come along. We don't have all day!"

"I can bathe myself." I tell her.

"No! J-just let me baby you a bit longer."

I frown and wonder why Julia was so scared when I told her I could bathe myself. It isn't like I can drown in the tub. Julia dumps the water into the tub and I shiver as I slide into the cold liquid. I sit still like I was taught to when I was young so Julia can quickly get me clean. Then she wraps me in a towel and goes out to dump the now dirty water. I dry off and pull on the dress Julia laid out for me. She comes back in and starts putting my hair up in an intricate braid. I can't help but wish my hair was like those two girls'. Their curled hair was so pretty. And the way the flowers stuck was really nice too.

"Isabella, your mother and sister are home."

I nod and follow her out into the main room. Mom smiles at me and nods to Julia. I then notice the blond boy talking to Jasmine. He's her age. I wonder if he's a Mai. He probably is if he's a cousin of mine.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet Alek, your cousin. Alek, meet your cousin Isabella."

I smile and wave at him slightly. He nods and goes back to talking to Jasmine. Stupid older kids.

"Thank you Julia. You are dismissed." Mom says to Julia.

"Of course Mistress. Have a good day."

Julia curtsies to Mom and then hurries to her own home just a short walk away.

"So Isabella, what did you do today?" Mom asks me.

"Nothing really. Just helped Julia around the house." I lie.

"That's nice. Jasmine, why don't you show Alek to his room?"

"Yes Mom."

Jasmine grabs Alek's wrist and leads him away. I wait a few moments before sneaking after them.

"…such a freak. But don't worry; she doesn't even realize it yet." Jasmine is saying to Alek.

"She seems harmless. Why does your mother even keep her around?"

"Charity."

"Well, I quite like Julia." I butt into their conversation, confident I know what they're talking about.

"She's a servant Isabella." Jasmine snorts.

"She's my friend." I argue.

"She isn't your friend. She's just hired to keep you out of everyone's hair." Jasmine growls.

I feel tears start to well in my eyes and quickly turn to run into my room across the hall. I slam the door shut, twist the key, and slip it into my pocket. Jasmine has never liked me for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm six years younger than her and she can't really talk to me about the things she goes through. But maybe she actually hates me. Sometimes I think that I really don't belong in this family.

* * *

Hm... is little Isabella onto something? Or is she just delusional? Who were those girls?


	4. Chapter 4

Now, i know what you're thinking... 'Four chapters in one day? OMG that's so cool!' and i just want to say, yes... yes it is. but these chapters were written in literally like an hour and a half. words just keep flowing from my fingers. so the chapters might not be the best.

* * *

I look up to glare at Alek. I am Isabella and I am nine years old. Alek and Jasmine are both thirteen. Jasmine is still as snippy as ever and Alek teases me to no end.

"What? I'm just saying, don't you think it's a bit odd Valentina hasn't spoken to you about being a Mai yet? Either she thinks you'll be a natural or you aren't actually a Mai."

"Quiet! I _am_ a Mai! I have to be!" I shout at him.

"Whatever you say Isabella. But she doesn't even let you walk outside alone. What makes you think you're strong enough to be a Mai? If you were a Mai, I'd bet she'd let you walk all around the forest alone like she does with Jasmine." Alek continues.

I smack his across the cheek, grasp my skirt, and turn promptly on my heel. My shoes make an annoying _click-clack_ sound as I stomp through the house. Ever since I turned eight I've been wearing 'lady clothes'. Long, frilly dresses and shoes! Some shoes even have heels. How I hate being the daughter of a pride leader. You're expected to be a sort of princess or something.

"Isabella, get back here! You aren't allowed to leave!" Alek calls after me.

I ignore him and continue on my way. I slam the door behind me and storm into the thick trees. I'm blinded by fury as I crash into trees and bushes. Suddenly I hear chuckling and whistling.

"Goodness, I thought princesses were supposed to have grace."

I turn and see the brunette girl I met three years ago. She's in the same outfit she was last time but she seems to have grown a few inches. Her hair has gotten longer and she has fewer flowers in her hair. But she's still beautiful in that woodland creature way.

"I'm not a princess. Apparently I'm not even a Mai." I growl at her.

"I knew that. I knew that the moment I saw you Isabella." She tells me.

"You only met me three years ago."

"Sure. If you say so. Anyway, I know you're not human either. That mark on your forehead proves it. I'm surprised it's still there. And hey! Your ears aren't pointed. But I'd know you anywhere. Hard to forget someone like you." She continues taking a step towards me.

"Who _are_ you?" I demand.

"Avery. My name is Avery. I'm not Mai or human." She replies with a smile that seems so painfully familiar.

"Then what are you?" I ask.

"Isabella! If you do not get back to the house, Valentina will kill you and me!" Alek's voice floats towards us.

"See you around kid."

Then, just as suddenly as last time, Avery is gone. But I know I've seen her before. I have met her before that time three years ago. It's faint, but I have a memory of her. A very early memory.

"Isabella! What are you doing? It's dangerous out here!"

Alek pulls me into his arms, careful not to get my clothes any more dirty, and starts to carry me back to the house. We manage to sneak in before Valentina notices we were gone.

"She's not going to be happy about your dress." He says before stalking off.

"Hmph."

I find Julia sitting on a stool by a tub full of steaming water. I immediately strip and slide into the refreshingly warm liquid.

"Julia, do you know of anyone named Avery?" I ask suddenly.

Her hands slip, the bar of scented soap flying out of her hands and landing next to me with a _plunk!_

"A-Avery, Milady?" She clarifies her voice octaves higher than it should be.

"Yes, you heard me."

"I did know an Avery. She's a part of my people, the spirits. We aren't on the best of terms with the Mai. I was captured. Wow… I haven't heard her name in a while. She was my husband's younger sister. She was very young when I was captured." She tells me, her eyes far off as she continues to scrub the grime from my body.

"What happened to your husband?"

"I don't know. Only I and a few others were captured. But I suppose he is watching after our child together."

Then she abruptly gets up and hands me a towel. Then she leaves me to dry off.

"Well that was odd. I wasn't aware Julia was a part of any race that wasn't human." I say to myself.

"Of course not. Mom wanted to keep that piece of information from you. She didn't want you digging too deep." Jasmine snorts as she passes by, obviously hearing my statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I call after her.

"Your inferior brain can't handle it!"

I glare at the ground and then slide into my new dress. I lace up my boots and try to recreate Julia's braids. I sigh at the awful attempt but let it slide. No one can compare to Julia's skills. On my way out I bump into Alek.

"Oh. Terribly sorry Isabella. I really must get going through."

He tries to pass me but I quickly block his path, glaring at him fiercely as I stand in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"The forest. It's a lovely day and I want to take a walk." He replies.

"Do you know anything about the spirits?" I ask him innocently.

"Yeah. Annoying race they are. Can't stop causing trouble for us. Why?"

"Julia is a spirit. And I believe she misses her family."

"I miss my family. Not everyone sees their family again." He snorts finally brushing past me.

"But we can help her get back to hers!" I call down to him.

He doesn't even miss a step. He keeps walking like the heartless boy he is. I pout and storm into my room, locking the door behind me.

"Someone has an attitude."

I whirl around to see Avery lounging on my bed. She's wearing the green leaf dress with her bare feet crossed in front of her. Her hair is pulled back into a braid very similar to the ones Julia does.

"A-Avery. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course you didn't. Anyway, I'm not here to stay long. I just needed to see your face again. So I could tell her how you are." She replies vaguely.

"Tell who how I am?"

"Not important. Well, I'm off."

"I know what you are. Julia told me."

* * *

Currently working on the fifth chapter, yeah i haven't written that far, and i'm ashamed. i usually write pretty much the whole story and then post it. But i'm shaking things up a bit! yay for me! or not really depending on how you look at it. anyway, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah... it's been quite a while since I last updated. And for that I'm terribly sorry. But, good news! I am almost done with school (yay!) and therefore will have some time to update my stories. Now for some slightly bad news. In June i'm taking a class credit so for three weeks i'll be busy. Then I have a wedding (my aunt's) to attend then after that another wedding (my oldest brother's!) and then yet another reception (this time in my hometown for my oldest brother) and then school starts up again. So... maybe i'll find time to update? not so sure if i'll have time to update once school starts up again because... well... i'm going into high school. Not sure what the workload is like (i'm at a prep school so who knows?) so i guess we'll just have to see. anyway, now that my rant is over with, onward!**

* * *

I am Isabella, age eleven, and I'm terribly lonely. It's been two whole years since I last saw Avery, the only person besides my servant that gave an inkling of friendliness towards me. But I blew that. I just had to mention Julia. She couldn't leap out of my room fast enough. Now I have no one to talk to. Julia briefly talks to me. I ruined things with her too when I mentioned Avery. Alek is off flirting with every girl he lays eyes on and Mom is trying to find a perfect match for Jasmine. It won't be long until she does that for me as well. Oh! I almost forgot. Jasmine and Alek are now fifteen. I'm guessing Avery is as well. Mom is gone a lot of the time searching for someone called the 'Uniter'. This person is supposed to 'unite' all the races together, even Jackals and Mai. But I don't see it. How is that even remotely possible?

"Isabella, you are supposed to be focusing on your studies." Jeremy, my 'tutor' sighs in exasperation.

"Jeremy, I do not see why I should when you do not tell me what I want to learn. I want to know more about the spirits and our relationship with them!" I demand.

"I cannot. Your mother forbids me."

"What do they look like? What powers do they have? Please Jeremy, just tell me one thing!" I beg him vehemently.

"They are practically woodland fairies from old folklore. Happy now? We have successfully wasted a whole session. I shall see you next week Milady."

He grumpily breezes out of the room. Alek, with a smirk set upon his face, waltzes in. He shakes his blond hair out of his eyes and sits in the chair Jeremy was just occupying.

"Well Milady, why would you ever want to know about the spirits?" He asks mocking my 'tutor'.

"Because Julia is one and I care for her."

"Spirits are descendants of Isis. When they are born, they are marked with an ankh. It usually goes away when one turns three or so. Some, the lucky few, can control the elements. Our relationship with them isn't the best. We, like the humans, want to cut down forests to build bigger settlements and make room for factories and such. But by doing that we destroy their 'homeland'. Julia happened to be in the way of the construction of this place. You know, a year or so before you came along." Alek tells me quickly.

"Alek, what is an ankh?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not telling you. I've already spilled enough. Now, I saw a very pretty young girl my age wandering about. I will see if she needs any assistance. Good day Milady."

Then he walks back out; no doubt off to pester that poor soul. I sigh in exhaustion. Sometimes I don't even know how I deal with him.

"Dearie, how _do_ you deal with that exhausting boy?"

I yelp and whirl around to see Avery and her blond friend. They certainly have changed in the years since I last saw them.

"Avery! What are you doing here? You need to leave; someone will find you." I hiss hurrying over to them.

"No they won't. Anyway, meet Chloe."

"Are you a spirit?" I ask the blond.

"No. I'm a Mai. The spirits took me in when I was a small child." Chloe replies.

"But Mai and spirits are enemies. I would know." I frown.

"The Mai threw me out when I was a child. I see them as my enemies, not the spirits. Surely you know the feeling."

"What ever do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"Nothing. She mistook you for someone else. Don't worry about it." Avery hurries to reply.

"Well do you need something? Someone could come in at any time."

"No. We were checking up on you, making sure you're still alive. We'll be going now."

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I ask them.

"The Mai left Chloe in the forest to die. Who's to say they won't do that to anyone else?" Avery informs me darkly.

"They wouldn't. For I am Valentina's daughter."

"Don't be so vain dear." Chloe scolds as she and Avery stand on my window seat.

"It isn't a good quality in a spirit." Avery adds.

And then they're gone. I rush to my window and look about but they have disappeared without a trace. What on Earth did they mean by that?

"Isabella dear, are you okay? You're staring out of the window as if you saw a ghost." Mom asks as she walks in ten minutes later.

"Am… am I actually your daughter?" I whisper.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are." She comes towards me and tries to scoop me up in her arms.

"You lie! I'm not your daughter! I am not a Mai! And Mai only create other Mai! I know enough to be sure of this fact! You stole me!" I shriek at her as I push her arms away.

"Isabella, I did not steal you. You were left there. To die. Isabella, I raised you like you were actually my daughter. I loved you like a daughter." She tells me gently.

"I'm a spirit. Don't lie and say I'm just a human. I know better. My birthmark, it's in the form of an ankh. Julia could be my mother for all I know!"

"She's not. I don't know who your family is but she was captured before you were even born." Valentina admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wail.

"If you knew you were left to die, it would crush you. Any earlier and you would just be a shell."

"What about that one Mai? Chloe. She was left to die."

"How do you know about her?" Valentina asks angrily.

"I met her. She's alive and well. The spirits took her in."

"She should have died when I left her there. She should never have been born. She's the product of a traitorous husband." Valentina growls murderously.

"You tried to kill her?" I gasp.

"Yes."

"I… why? She was just a child!"

"So were you! Your family didn't want you! So I took you in, kept you safe, and made sure you lived!"

"But I was kept cooped up in here like an animal! Like I was something less than human!"

"I may have raised you like a daughter, but you are still a spirit. Not a Mai." Valentina tells me solemnly.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream before leaping out of the window as well.

I cry out as I land on the ground with a loud _THUD!_ My dress tangles around my legs as I struggle to my feet and fight my way through the trees. I need to get away from that damned house.

* * *

**She found out! Yay! Okay, confession time. I've had this written for at least two months. I just kept forgetting I had this and then when I did I couldn't find time to update so... sorry? Good news, I have most of the sixth chapter written and will update soon! If I don't forget. Sorry for my long absence! My next one has an explanation though so you know exactly what is going on. So... don't get pissed at me when I don't update for months at a time over the summer! Anyway, reviews are always welcome (and are greatly appreciated) and again sixth chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finished the chapter! And now I'm updating. Happy days! Although I should be working on my project for my final History grade. Oops. Anyway, onward!**

* * *

"Avery, do you think your mother will be happy we went and visited her?" Chloe asks as we weave through the trees.

"I'm not going to tell her. At least she's alive. As long as she's alive then my mom will carry on." I reply slowing down for Chloe.

Her breathing is coming out in huge wheezes and her movements are sloppy, she's getting tired. I stop completely and she collapses on the soft grass.

"You tired already? And the Mai say they're superior in every way." I tease.

"Shut… up." She puffs.

I roll my eyes and wave my hand, a soft breeze blowing over her, cooling her sweating limbs.

"Thanks." She mutters as she rises to her feet.

I shrug and we're about to continue when we hear crashing, sobbing, and cursing. We exchange looks and proceed cautiously. It could be a young Mai looking for trouble. We quickly climb trees to get a glimpse of the stranger. Chloe clings to the trunk, claws out, while I slide forward with ease to the edge of the thin branch, the limb swaying under my light weight.

"How could I not know? Jasmine dropped hints left and right! Alek gave me a lesson this morning." A familiar voice wails pitifully.

"Isabella, self-pity isn't an attractive quality in a lady. Especially one of your standards." I scold lightly as I hang upside down on the branch.

She screams and suddenly a vine wraps around her jaw, effectively silencing her. A girl with black hair and bored blue eyes slides out of the undergrowth.

"Ugh, shut the stupid Mai up. We can't have others running after to attack us." She tells us in a monotone voice.

"Amy dear, there is no need for that. Unwrap the vine. Besides, she isn't a Mai. She's a spirit." I tell her.

"Oh? Is she the one?"

"Indeed." I reply.

Amy sighs and waves her hand dismissively. The vine slowly unfurls and Isabella looks at us in surprise.

"Alek told me you could do that. I never actually imagined it was true." She gasps.

"Get used to it sweetie. I suppose you told your mother about us?"

"No. I just figured everything out, yelled at her, and ran away." She breathes, still staring at Amy in awe.

"We can tell honey. Your dress is awful. And your hair." Amy sneers.

"Isabella, do you know anything about your real family?" Chloe asks gently.

I shoot her a warning glare. She wouldn't dare.

"No. I don't. Just that they didn't want me."

"That isn't true. The village you were born in was under a lot of stress. Newborn babies were disappearing left and right. My guess is your family meant to have a human family find you. But Valentina found you instead. They must have loved you very much to do that. To give you up for your own safety." Chloe tells her.

"Didn't do that for me." Amy and I grumble in unison.

Chloe shoots us a glare. Isabella shrugs and then grins at us, her dull eyes brightening.

"Can I come back to your village?" She asks us hopefully.

"Of course!" Chloe gushes.

"Absolutely not." Amy and I deadpan.

But it's too late. We weren't loud enough. Chloe grabs Isabella's wrist and starts to drag her towards our village. Suddenly something shifts in the air. I slice my arm through the air and a barrier stops Chloe from continuing.

"Get over it! I'm taking her to our village!" She snaps.

"Hush. Something changed. Someone is coming." I whisper softly.

Suddenly I feel it. Many horses, ridden by Mai, galloping towards us. I gasp and turn towards Isabella and Amy.

"Amy, get Isabella up in a tree. Situate her tight with vines. Chloe, go back to the village and warn everyone that the Mai might attack." I order immediately.

"What about you?" Chloe asks.

"I'm going to try and stop them. Let's move!"

Amy wraps many vines around Isabella and lifts her up high into a tree. I watch as she wraps the vines tight around the young girl's body. Then she stands firmly and stubbornly by my side.

"I'm here too. We fight together sister."

I smile at my twin sister and we link hands. The horses cry out and skid to a stop in front of us. Valentina isn't here. Aw, bummer. But her daughter Jasmine, nephew Alek, and a few young Mai are present. I grin cheekily at them.

"Well if it isn't the royal family. Are you looking for your lost princess? Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you." I tell them sarcastically.

"What have you done to her?" One boy, a year or two younger than me, asks forcefully.

"William, calm down. No need to be so forceful. And don't sound so scared. They can't do anything." Jasmine sneers in contempt.

Suddenly the grass starts to wrap around the horses' legs. They start whinnying in panic and the Mai quickly get off.

"You were saying?" Amy asks innocently.

"Nice trick. But we won't let some grass keep us down." Jasmine growls.

I sigh heavily and a huge gust of wind blows against them, causing one boy- William maybe- to fall to the ground. The grass quickly wraps around him, effectively keeping him on the ground.

"Well it kept him down." I smirk.

"Give us Isabella and we'll leave in peace."

"Hm, no. If I heard correctly, she said she hated you." I continue.

"She's my sister you inferior fool!" Jasmine screams.

I narrow my eyes at her and the breeze picks up, ruffling everyone's hair this way and that.

"No. She isn't. She isn't even Mai."

"Please, what is she to you? Just another spirit dumped in the forest to die."

"We left them in the forest so they would be safe from you." Amy says matter-of-factly.

"Didn't do a good enough job." Jasmine grins.

"Whatever. She's alive isn't she?" I reply.

"Why do you even care about one little, Marked spirit?" Alek asks.

"She's our sister."

* * *

**Gasp! Amy is Avery's twin sister? Guess that means no, Avery is not supposed to be Amy. But guess what? We're getting to the beginning of actual chapters that aren't years apart from each other! The next chapter will pick up where we left off! Yay! Aren't you so happy? I am. Anyway, I need to work on stuff so I don't get an awful grade on my finals but hopefully I will be updating soon. Stay with me!**


End file.
